Amnesia
by VikiBUG
Summary: Temperance Brennan at frightened 16 year old girl finally manages to escape. What happens when she wakes up as an adult in hospital and can't remember her life, and who's the strange man by her side. WIP, as you can tell i'm in need of a beta reader. R
1. Chapter 1

Daylight Dancer

**Daylight Dancer**

She ran through the dark forest her tear stained cheeks being whipped by the cold air around her. Her hair blowing in the wind, and slightly damp for the rain that had started to lightly fall around her. The tree branches tangling over her feet, trying to grab onto her, to pull her in, to never let her escape but this time it wouldn't stop her. She would get away if it were the last thing she did. Her heart pounding against her chest with every breath she took, her eyes stinging from her tears.

If people answered her, acted as if she was there instead of ignoring her then she wouldn't have done it. If she didn't have to cry to show her emotions, she wouldn't have done it. Desolation, grief and agony.

Suddenly a branch hooked around her leg, and she couldn't shake it off. She tried to pull away but she fell. It felt like she had been falling forever down into this grave. She tried to hold on to some form of hope, and as she hit the ground her world faded to black, all she had left was faith.

She opened her eyes and blinked, as the light poured through the curtains. She looked down at her body, This wasn't her body, come to think of it how did she even get into a bed, she looked around and noticed she was hooked up to all the equipment, hospital equipment. The last thing she remembered was running through the woods, falling, falling for a long time. Now she was in a hospital, looking aged and afraid. A man opened the door, she thought he looked rather attractive, but looks can be deceiving, she learnt that lesson the hard way not to long ago, she kicked herself but it WAS long ago. This wasn't right, she wasn't right, this time she had to fight a different enemy and she didn't know if she had the strength to fight anymore.

"Hey honey, I mean erm I mean Temperance" he said forcing a smile, she couldn't remember the man she couldn't even remember her life but she could tell by the look in his eyes they were close.

"Are we together, I mean me and you?" she asked, her voice croaked as she spoke and she reached over for a glass of water, the cold liquid trickled down her throat and she was left with a tickling sensation. Her palms clamed up as she awaited his reply her back was sweating and her eyes were darting across the room, this was uncomfortable she thought.

"Yes Tempe, we have been married for 3 years I met you through work, how much do you remember?" he asked slowly, he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand as if to wipe away the tears. She looked at him for the first time since he arrived she really looked at him. His was scruffy and he had dark circles under his eyes, he had a shadow under his chin and looked like he hadn't slept in a while. This was her husband the man she was supposed to trust most in the world and she couldn't even remember the wonderful world they may have shared with each other.

"I don't remember anything if I'm honest, the last thing I remember was running through the forest when I was 14 and then I tripped and that was it I cant remember my life" she panicked, "please help me remember" she whispered slowly. He grinned at this and a puzzled expression slowly creeped onto her face.

"Same old Tempe hating to admit she needs help." He replied, a sly smile slowly crept onto her lips, she had only known the man 5 minutes from her point of view and already she could see why she married him.

He opened his mouth as if to say something but abruptly shut it again, she reached out for his hand as if to help him ease up. _This is so weird I feel like I can be myself, I want to be with him, I want him next to me, snap out of It Bones, Bones why did that sound so familiar and irritating_. She thought, but it was as if her heart had taken over she shifted slightly and patted the spot next to her on the hospital bed, he looked at her a shocked expression forming on his pleasant features. She gave him a smile to reassure him and he got up and lay next to her, she took his arms and wrapped them around her waist.

"Lets sleep now, explain everything to me tomorrow and don't miss anything out but right now lets sleep" she whispered so quietly he only just heard.

"Sweet dreams" he whispered in her ear before tucking a stray piece of her auburn hair behind her ear, and shutting his eyes. For the first time since she was admitted to the hospital he would be able to sleep with her in his arms like it should always be.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open and when she was met with the harsh glare of the morning sun she had to shut them again abruptly. She stretched slightly and allowed her mind to wander, that was a pretty strange dream she had had. She wondered if she really would marry him when she was older, maybe it's a sign_. I wish_. She thought to herself.

"Tempe what are you laughing about" crocked a male voice behind her. She shot up her eyes darting around the room. There he was, the man from her dream lying on the bed. She looked down, her legs were longer, and so was her hair. She wasn't a teenager anymore. As it turned out it wasn't a dream at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

**Next Chapters up. Hoping to update daily as my summer holidays have started.**

**Megan thank you for taking the time to review, hopefully this chapter will fully answer why Brennan is suffering from Amnesia. **

**bonesbones**** bonesbones bonesbones bonesbones bonesbones bonesbones **

**Chapter two:**

"Are you ok?" asked the male voice, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Brennan sunk to the floor and couldn't find a way to stop the tears that were streaming down her face.

"I'm not dreaming, I'm not going to wake up" she whispered to herself, burying her head into the mans shoulder.

"It's alright love, don't cry" he soothed whilst stroking her hair gently. Temperance pulled away slightly to study the mans face, his eyes were so understanding and she felt warm and safe in his arms, yet she couldn't remember who he was and whilst she knew she was hurting she couldn't possibly being to imagine the pain he must be feeling every time he looked into her empty eyes. She allowed the man to help her up and she sat down gently on the bed.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, you seem so perfect but I don't know who you are. What is your name?" her eyes searching his for an answer almost pleading him for information.

"My names Seeley Booth. It's all a little hard to explain and the doctor told me not to tell you too much as you have to try and remember things by yourself. Temperance you told me last night you remembered when you were 14 yes?" he paused; she nodded her head in agreement. "Well when you were 14 what job did you dream of having?" he asked hoping to aid her in jogging her own memory.

"I'm going to be a forensic anthropologist, it's not a 'dream', dreams are merely illusions we create in our sleep due to events that are taking place around us, it's a scientifically proven fact. So I don't 'dream' of being an anthropologist. I will be an anthropologist." She looked down at her legs "I am an anthropologist?" she asked, if she was to tell the truth it was her dream job but she had never been one for head in the clouds type thinking. Seeley grinned at her.

"YES! Yes Temperance you are an anthropologist, and I'm a Special Agent with the FBI, you see we're partners you help the FBI with some of its hardest cases." He told her, glad his plan seemed to be working.

"I did it, I really did it" she grinned, yet she wasn't sure if it was because she became an anthropologist or because she knew something about herself. She wondered how long it would take her to get her memory back. Some people never fully remembered. That's when it hit her, she had woken up trying to remember who she was, but she had never stopped to think about how she had gotten in the hospital bed in the first place. Although working with the FBI did sound slightly dangerous. Guilt that was the look in his eyes, plastered all over his face was guilt. Yet she wasn't sure why he was guilty, surely he didn't believe whatever it was could have been his fault. She wasn't some china doll that needed saving, she able to look after herself. Even the good guy's fall sometimes she thought to herself.

"It wasn't your fault." She said, noticing the way he avoided her eyes. "Whatever happened, it wasn't your fault"

"I shouldn't have told you to wait outside; you're always safer with me, where I can see you. Why did you listen to me! You never listen to me, yet this time I asked you to stay outside and you did. Why? "He asked tears spilling out of his eyes as he admitted defeat and sat in the chair opposite the bed. Temperance didn't know what to do, she wasn't used to seeing grown men cry and she certainly wasn't the comforting type. She grabbed hold of his hand and noticed the ghost of a smile pass over his lips.

"I wish I could remember why I had done it. I wish I could give you some peace of mind, but I can't remember what happened. All I know is that whatever happened you're not to blame" she whispered.

"I know the doctor doesn't want me telling you too much, but I think you need to know this. I hate being here with you and not telling you. I feel like I'm lying to you, cheating you out of the truth. You have to know what happened, what I've done" he whispered. He wiped his eyes and took a few deep breaths before recounting the events of that fateful night.

"I used to be a sniper in the army, I killed a lot of people, and I'm not proud of it. I should be punished for what I did, but apparently when the government say so murders okay. Anyway we had a call from a county police officer saying bones had been discovered just off the highway and that we had better come take a look. Whilst you were doing your magic with the bones you found a necklace with a military symbol on it, the symbol means 'not secret'. When I was a sniper there was this women who we believed had a bomb, I was ordered to shoot her to save everyone else. I didn't want to do it but she was going to blow the place up. Anyway turns out she was pregnant. The people she was working for used the 'not secret' symbol in all their killings. When I saw it at the scene I knew it was them. That's when I got the phone call saying that Parker had been taken and I knew they were the ones behind it. Your team helped put a rush on all the evidence and we found out where Parker was. I asked you to let me go in alone, gave you some stupidly selfish speech about having to face my demons alone. Surprisingly for once you listened to me. Anyway I went in to get Parker, and he was just sitting there playing with a puzzle. It all seemed too easy so we rushed outside to get to you. He was chasing you through the forest Tempe. He had a knife; I couldn't let him kill you. I couldn't lose you. So I shot him, but you fell and Christ there was so much blood. I thought, I thought I was too late and that I'd lost you anyway, but you're alive and you're here, only you can't remember anything." He finally paused slightly not daring to meet her eyes as the tears continued to fall. "Now tell me it's not my fault" he whispered. Temperance finally understood the burden this man had been carrying on his shoulders since she had woken up. The respect she had for him had multiplied.

"It isn't your fault Seeley. When you were a sniper you were just doing your job. That women was going to kill hundreds of people, she was going to kill peoples mothers, their sisters, even their children. Whole families would have been destroyed, their homes wipe out from under their feet. Sometimes in life its one life or a hundred, and you know what its true no matter which one you choose someone will get hurt. You made the right choice, and it came back to haunt you. Don't you for one second think me being in here is your fault, because I've always been stubborn, I would have forced you to take me with you no matter what" she finished, noticing how Seeley had met her eyes and the smile that was plastered on his face by her genuine words. For some reason this feeling gave her butterflies in her stomach.

There was a soft knock at the door interrupting the spell that was being cast between them. Temperance couldn't see who was there but she saw Seeley shake his head and the room was left with an awkward silence. She wondered who it was, she felt the anger rise in her what gave this man the right to send her guests away, she needed people who would help her remember. She managed to squash this feeling; he wasn't trying to play games. He was on her side for once, and it gave her a feeling she wasn't used to having, she didn't have to build walls and block this man out, he wasn't like her foster parents, he wasn't going to hurt her she could tell. Suddenly her brain registered she was twiddling something on her finger and when she looked down she was faced with a wedding ring, she was wearing a wedding ring. Brennan felt slightly defeated not only could she not remember her life but she was married. For the first time she had found herself a proper family and she couldn't even remember them. She felt her eyes welling up but knew she had to stay strong. She knew she had to remember.

**bonesbones**** bonesbones bonesbones bonesbones bonesbones bonesbones **

**Please let me know what you think. All constructive criticism is welcome. I'm quite new to writing so would love to be able to improve as the story progresses. **

**- Jaffa Cakes for those who review ******


	3. Chapter 3

"Last night

**Thank you to all those who have added my story to their alerts etc.**

**ayli1**** & Megan - Thank you for pointing out the age to me as I wasn't sure myself. I have change Brennans age to 16. Sorry for any confusion and thank you for taking the time to review. **

**iamwriter**** – This should answer your question. Thank you for reviewing.**

**saturn567****, ****corik80****, ****Different Child**** & ****tommygirl08**** – Thank you for taking the time to read my story and I am glad you are enjoying it so far.**

**-Jaffa Cakes for all of you **

**bonesbonesbonesbonesbones bonesbonesbonesbonesbonesbonesbonesbonesbonesbonesbonesbonesbonesbonesbones**

**Chapter three:**

"Last night. You said we were married. What are we like, together I mean?" she asked him, wondering how much she could get him to divulge.

"We're good Temperance, we're very good. We have our fights, Lord knows we have our fair share of fights but we always get back on track. I'm surprised actually, I think that knock on the head might have mellowed you slightly seeing as you didn't have a go at me for not letting that person in before. In fact you haven't even asked who it was, are you sure you're feeling okay?" he asked brushing a stray strand of her behind her ear and jokingly placing the back of his hand against her forehead. The mood in the dreary hospital mood lifted suddenly, a sense of playfulness filling the air.

"Well you just kept talking too much; I couldn't get a word in edgeways. I was just waiting for you to pause for breath" she teased batting his hand away. She thought that perhaps she should be afraid of this man after all she didn't remember him, but she felt so comfortable in his presence that she now understood why she gave marriage a chance. "Know you mention it though who was it?" she inquired.

"Ah I was waiting for this part. I was sort of hoping you would remember by now but maybe that was just me being a bit ambitious. It was Angela, she's a member of your team from work, and she's also your best friend, in fact it was her that brought us together in the first place." A smile passed over his features as he remembered that day long ago.

"Why did you send her away then? I mean if she's my friend she should come and see me no?" Temperance asked becoming slightly agitated.

"She wasn't on her own Tempe." Seeley rubbed his chin trying to think of the right way to break it to her, yet he supposed there wasn't really a right way as the situation wasn't exactly perfect itself. "She was carrying our daughter Ava. She's only two; she's keeps asking for you, she always was a mama's girl. You could tell that as soon as she was born. It's just she's missed you so much Tempe that I needed to tell you before she came in. It would break her heart for you to not recognise her" he replied trying to justify his actions. Temperance studied the man before, how was it that one moment she could be so angry at him but then he always had a reason. He was always looking out for everyone else; she wondered who looked out for him.

"Can, can I see her please?" she pleaded with him. She had a daughter, as a child she always laughed when people hinted that babies were in her future. She never wanted children, yet she supposed most people didn't until they actually had them. Temperance found herself thinking about what little Ava may look like. Would she have her eyes or Seeley's, would she be strong willed or reserved? How she wished she could remember her little girl, a little human who was part of her. A little girl of her very own, a little girl that even though wasn't remembered should still be loved.

"Sure, if you're up to it. Would you like me to get her now?" he asked, she nodded her head slightly, and Seeley quietly exited the room, only to return seconds later with a beautiful little brown eyed girl with pig tails and a flowery dress on, and his very own smile plastered on his face.

"Mama" she exclaimed excitedly. As soon as she had been placed on the floor she was at her mother's side trying to climb onto the bed. Temperance observed her more closely. She was positively gorgeous. She had her eyes and nose and Seeley's smile. Her little flip flops matched her pink dress and she had little bows neatly tied in her hair, which Temperance supposed Angela had done for her. Booth swooped the little girl into his arms and Temperance couldn't help but laugh as she squealed with excitement, he placed the little girl gently on the bed and returned to the chair he had been sitting in previously.

"Hello pumpkin" Temperance smiled, kissing the top of the little girls head as she snuggled into her mother's side. The little girl's big brown eyes looked up to her.

"Daddy says that you can't memba much, but you memba me don't you mama?" she asked. The little girl looked so hopeful that Temperance didn't have the heart to tell her the truth.

"Of course I remember you angel. The thing is mama can't remember all the fun things that we do, but I could never forget my little girl could I?" she asked. The girl seemed to be satisfied with the answer provided by her mother; at least Temperance assumed the gapped toothed grin meant she understood.

"That's okay mama I'll help you memba, me and parka will help you" she said leaning up to kiss her mother on the cheek. Temperance laughed lightly, she could see now why she had warmed to the idea of children. Her attention was drawn to the door where she was a little boy of no more than 8 studying her.

"You must be Parker, how's my little Special Agent?" she inquired with a grin. His little face lit up and he ran over to her bed, clambering onto the other side of her, his floppy sandy blond hair bobbing up and down.

"How did you remember that, Daddy said you can't remember anything, yet you remembered my nickname? I knew you'd remember" he grinned. Temperance found herself smiling once again, she wasn't sure how many time she had smiled that day but she knew it was a lot more than normal. Well for her normal 14 year old self. Maybe adult Temperance smiled all the time. No not maybe adult Temperance did smile all the time. You couldn't have a picture perfect family like hers and not smile. The funny thing was that Temperance didn't know why she had chosen to call Parker her Special Agent. When she saw him standing at her door he looked so much like his father. Standing there with his understanding eyes, looking like he was going to help protect her if the bad guy returned. Therefore the nickname had logically been appropriate as his father was too a special agent. However Parker didn't need to know this, because as far as he was concerned his second mother had woken up and as it appeared from the outside, remembered small snippets of her life. He also knew that tonight his little sister would get a good night sleep knowing her mother was alive and well, and that tonight would be one of the first nights after recent events that he wouldn't have to rock her back and forwards and wipe away her tears, because the family were together again. It might not be perfect as it often never was, but together they could get through anything life threw at them.

**bonesbonesbonesbonesbones bonesbonesbonesbonesbonesbonesbonesbonesbonesbonesbonesbonesbonesbonesbones**

**I'm not to sure about this chapter. Will have a better update by Monday at the latest. Please let me know what you think as I really hope you improve my work.**

**x**


	4. Chapter 4

Temperance looked over at Booth who had a soft smile on his face

**Next chapters up. Thanks to all those who**** added amnesia to story alerts. –passes out Jaffa cakes.**

**Different Child**** –Brennan will eventually remember why she was running as a child. That's a little surprise I have up my sleeve for later in the story. **

**Ash2112**** – I hope this answers your question **

**Megan – Thank you for the review. I decided to keep you in suspense for a little longer, but Temperance will being to remember things very soon.**

**markschicken****, ****saturn567****, ****tommygirl08**** & ****xshaunibx**** – thank you for your kind comments**

**Thanks to you guys for reviewing.**

**bonesbones bonesbones bonesbones bonesbones bonesbones bonesbones bonesbones**

.Temperance looked over at Booth who had a soft smile on his face. Her family was perfect; she couldn't wait to go home. Home, she actually had one now, a real home with a real family. She couldn't wait to see how it was decorated and what their garden looked like, her adult wardrobe and her children's toys. She had the job of her dreams, even though she wasn't sure she'd ever remember how to do it. Everything seemed to be amazing, yet Temperance found herself wondering what her team were like. She knew they would all be intelligent and highly qualified to do their jobs, but yet she found herself wondering what characteristics each of them would have. She wondered how many of them there would be, and whom she was closer to. Ava let out a small yawn and snuggled closer into her mother's side distracting Temperance from her thoughts; she wrapped her arm tighter around the girl's small frame and stroked Parker's hair.

"Seeley, I was wondering if you could get some of my work colleagues to come in tomorrow, I would really like to meet them. Maybe it would trigger my memory." She smiled over it him. He nodded his.

"Angela will be pleased, she's probably the one your closer too, she's been really worried about you." He looked at his watch briefly and was stunned to find that it was half six in the evening. He was surprised the nurses hadn't kicked him out, but then he had probably become part of the furniture considering he refused to leave his wife's side the three weeks she had been in hospital, he only popped back briefly to have a shower and get a change of clothes and whilst he was gone he made Angela promise to sit with Temperance in case she had woken up. He didn't like the idea of her waking up in a strange place alone. Temperance let out a small yawn and Seeley took that as his cue to take the children back to Angela's for the night.

"Honey, you should get some rest. I'll take Parker and Ava to Angela's tonight and then come back. I'll tell her to bring the team in tomorrow. Kid's say goodnight to your mum" he smiled. Ava pouted slightly as she hated the idea of leaving her mothers side, but the fact her mother remembered who she was made her feel it was okay to leave. Parker wasn't very happy about leaving Temperance either but he knew he should listen to his father and set a good example to his little sister. He untangled himself from Temperance's arms and jumped off of the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear.

"I'm glad you're awake. I've missed you so much. I knew you would be okay, I've always believed in you mum. I'll promise to take care of Ava tonight and make sure she gets some sleep and we'll come in tomorrow after school and visit you, I promise. I love you mum." His words brought tears to Temperance's eyes but she managed to hold in her emotions.

"I love you to Parker, more than you could ever being to imagine" she whispered back kissing him softly on the head. Parker pulled back and gave her a watery smile, he gently kissed her cheek and went and stood by the door. Ava slowly kneeled up so she was face to face with her mother.

"I'm glad you're alright mama, I was worried bout you lots. I'll see you tomorrow after nursery. I'll bring you picta's and help you memba everythin. I love you lots mama." She grinned and placed a big wet kissed on Temperance's cheek. Ava wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and decided she didn't want to let go after all. Seeley spent the next 10 minutes trying to convince the girl but she was having none of it. Parker came back over to the bed to try and coax his sister away.

"Hey Ava, mama's had a very busy day today so she needs to get some sleep. We have to go to Aunty Angela's and then we can come back tomorrow after school. I tell you what you come with me now then maybe Aunty Angela will let us paint mama some pictures. If you're good I'll even read you a story and you can sleep in my bed tonight. How about it angel?" Parker said gently stroking his sisters back lovingly. Ava slowly pulled away from Temperance trying to decide if Parker was telling the truth, satisfied with the genuine look on his face she kissed her mothers cheek again and hopped onto her brother's back. Seeley kissed the top of his wife's head and promised to return within the hour; however Temperance didn't hear him come back as she had drifted off into a dream land thinking about her wonderful family.

Temperance awoke at eleven the next morning. She couldn't quite understand why she had slept so late. She wasn't sure how long she had been in a coma, but her children's reluctance to leave her suggested it had been a while. Her body should be rested enough but then her brain had been put under a lot of strain trying to remember things about her life. She would feel a lot happier if she could remember anything, just a little snippet. At the present moment in time she wasn't even bothered about what that snippet was. Even if it was just to remind Seeley he forgot to take the rubbish out would be a step in the right direction. She sat up slowly rubbing her eyes, she heard a soft snore come from her left and when she looked she saw Seeley slumped in the chair beside her bed. Temperance smiled softly, she could see why she would want to wake up next to him every morning. Seeley sensed that she was awake and opened his own eyes. He smiled lovingly at her.

"Angela said her and the team would pop in around eleven, what's the time?" he inquired. Temperance couldn't help but laugh, she had only just woken up, her hair was a mess and needless to say she wasn't in her most presentable state, although she relaxed slightly knowing that as she was in hospital they couldn't expect an Oscar winning outfit.

"It's eleven now baby" she whispered lightly, unsure where the term of endearment had come from but she knew that it felt right. Seeley sat up straighter rubbing the sleep from his eyes and trying to arrange his hair slightly. He pulled his chair closer to her bed and took hold of her hand. She turned slightly to face him.

"I don't know how long it's going to take Seeley. This could be a long journey and we've only just started but I promise you I will remember. I'll remember our amazing life together, I'll remember who I'm supposed to be, and I'll learn how to be a good wife to you. All I ask is that you wait for me" she whispered avoiding his eyes, tears welling in her own. Seeley brought his finger to her chin turning her head so that she could see the sincerity in his eyes.

"Temperance when we got married I promised to love you no matter what. In sickness and in health, for better of for worse. I love you with all my heart. This is just a minor setback sweetheart I'm in this, with you for the long haul. I'll wait as long as it takes, and I will go to the end of the Earth if it will make a difference. I can't live without you. Temperance you're the strongest person I know, if anyone can remember then you can" He replied feeling tears spring to his own eyes. He got up and sat on the bed next to her bringing her into his arms. They both managed to get their emotions under control and just sat there together enjoying the feeling of being in each others arms.

"Knock Knock. Sorry to interrupt, but as the best friend I think my visiting rights have finally come. Zack and Hodgins are just parking the car and Cam went to go and buy everyone some coffee. So looks like it's just you and me for now sweetie." Temperance turned around to see a bubbly smiling woman grinning from ear to ear, and assumed she must be Angela. Temperance felt her own smile pass over her lips, just by looking at the woman she could tell why she would trust her kids with her, and she could also tell that the two of them were amazing friends.

**bonesbones bonesbones bonesbones bonesbones bonesbones bonesbones bonesbones**

**Please feel free to review. I would also appreciate peoples ideas, and would love to know what you think should happen next. Next update coming soon. **


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the late update

**Sorry for the late update. Things have been a bit hectic at the moment, and I have neglected this story a lot. However I'm back now, so I should be updating more regularly. **

**Thank you to those who reviewed. It's good to know that people are taking the time out to read my story and also that some are enjoying it ******

**corik80**** – Thank you for commenting.**

**Different Child – I'm glad you like Ava as much as I do. I think her and Angela are going to get along just fine. We'll have to wait till the chapter after next to find out about the rest of the squint squad though ;)**

**Megan – She'll start remembering things soon, don't worry.**

**Laura-az – Thank you for your comment. I'm glad your enjoying it. Their will be a lot more on the Booth family coming up.**

**Gilo – Your wish is my command. Here is an update.**

**bonesbones bonesbones bonesbones bonesbones bonesbones bonesbones bonesbones bonesbones bonesbones**

"Hey stud. I had to break it to you, but you really smell. How about I sit with Temperance here why you go take a shower" Angela suggested sympathetically. She knew he had hardly left her side since Temperance had gone into hospital, and she hated to see him look so lost, he never had a way with words unlike her self. She laughed mentally. Surely he wouldn't mind if she stayed with her while Booth took some time out for himself. A smile formed on Booth's lips, Angela never did hold back, he always suspected that was why her and Temperance got along so well, both of them were defiantly not afraid to speak their minds. Other people who be annoyed at her apparent pushiness but Booth knew it was because she cared so he kissed Temperance on the cheek and got up to leave.

"You know what Angela your right. I'm going to go have a shower, and get you some more clothes. I'll be back in a little while. Oh and Angie try not to put her off me while I'm gone." He replied with a wink in Temperance's direction. Angela let out a soft laugh.

"I'll try not to stud, but no promises." She grinned.

As Booth left the hospital he could sense things were going to be ok. Temperance was healing and she was accepting her new role as a family woman very well. He could feel the two of them becoming closer everyday, and realised that soon things would be back to normal, he could feel it in his gut. He let out a soft laugh at this and let his thought drift back to Temperance as he slowly made his way through the winding corridors of the hospital to his car. Not that he could remember where he had parked it. As he reached the class double doors at the front of the hospital he came across Hodgins, Zach and Cam sitting on a bench by the fire extinguisher.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked. "Do you need me to show you squints to her room?" They all shook their heads.

"We weren't sure if she would remember us, so we though we'd give Angela a while and then someone else would go and say hi. It was the logical thing to as she is in a fragile state and none of us want to frighten her" Zach replied, he had obviously been assigned the job of spokesperson that day.

"Well I think that's a good idea, but really letting Angela go first? Now you all have to wait a week before anyone will be allowed near her" he grinned, the others laughed with him and realised this was the happiest they had seen Booth in a while. They took this as a sign that Temperance was recovering well. They said their goodbyes and Booth made his way out of the hospital feeling the sun shine down on him.

"SWEETIE, how are you?" Angela squealed, jumping onto Temperance's bed pulling out bags of sweets and cans of fizzy drinks. Temperance crossed her legs and leaned back against the headboard.

"I'm good. In fact I'm really good. I have an amazing husband, two wonderful children, and a slightly insane best friend who just so happens to bring my favourite sweets" She grinned picking up a lollypop and shoving it in her mouth. Angela laughed.

"No sweetie, I mean it. How are you holding up? Don't be mad but Ava mentioned you couldn't really remember much. I know the doctor said we weren't to trigger your memory, but I was at home thinking to myself last night, and I came to the conclusion. What the hell do doctors know anyway? Right. So I brought a few things with me that might trigger some memories" Angela grinned, pulling a large photo album and some papers out of her bag. Temperance was ecstatic she leaped forward and wrapped her arms around Angela. Finally someone who would try and help her remember her life. Yet another part of her was slightly afraid at what she might find out about herself. Angela went and sat next to her friend, stretching her legs out in front of her and resting the photo album in between them.

"Now I have to warn you." Angela said turning to Temperance with a serious face. Temperance could feel her stomach tighten, she knew at the back of her mind it wouldn't be this easy, and with the look on Angela's face she thought the bad news was about to be delivered.

"In this photo album, are many many pictures of stupid work parties, school summer fetes, team dinners at your house; weekend's a way with the family. But only if you're really really ready, will we venture to the back of the album. The chapter I personally like to call drunken times with your best friend Angela" she laughed. Temperance felt the dread in her stomach disperse and found herself truly laughing. Yet again she found herself understanding why she was best friends with this woman.

**bonesbones bonesbones bonesbones bonesbones bonesbones bonesbones bonesbones bonesbones**

**I know this chapter is short. Sorry everyone. I will update soon though, and I will make the next chapter longer than this. Reviews always welcome as you know. Please feel free to let me know what you think. Also any ideas are always welcome.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I've decided to update this fic again. I know it's been a while, but I took a break from writing. I let other peoples judgements cloud my work and it put me off writing for a very long time. I've recently got into writing things again and reread this story. I fell in love with the characters again and really wanted to continue it. I hope to write another chapter before I go on holiday. I just wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed this story so far, and hopefully some of these people haven't given up on me. R&R :) xx**

"and this is the time Hodgins and Zack decided to conduct an experiment without permission. Cam got covered in watermelon juice; let's just say she wasn't best please but her face was a picture. Quite literally a picture as you can see. Look sweetie, I know I said to hell with the doctors, but maybe we should stop their before stud muffin comes in and takes me away in those big strong arms of his. I have been in here over an hour, and there are several other people outside who want to say hello. " Angela finished, closing the book and placing it on the beside table.

"Ang, I'm scared. I don't remember them, I didn't even remember my little girl" Temperance whispered.

"It's okay sweetie, we're not expecting everything to happen overnight, and you shouldn't either. Just accept their friendliness and know it's always been that way. It may be confusing to you but it is genuine love." Angela smiled, pulling Temperance into a one armed hug. Angela left the room in search of the other squints, leaving Temperance to her thoughts. She really couldn't remember much, and whilst Angela's stories amused her, and provided her with in an insight into the way things were, she still couldn't imagine them happening. It was hard to believe that the abandoned child could have all of this, a husband, two beautiful children, and a completely barmy but amazingly comforting best friend; a family of her own. It was then Temperance vowed to remember, she would not become her parents and she would not let this amnesia become her. She would be the person she wanted to be, the wife, the mother, the friend. She would make it better. It was then a soft knock on the door broke her reverie.

"Hi, I'm Cam. Technically, I'm your boss, but I like to think we moved past our awkwardness and became friends too" she smiled slightly. Unsure if the women before her remembered anything at all.

"Hi, Cam. Well I'm thinking as I can't remember anything we'll forget any bad words that were shared between us and focus on the friendship part" Temperance offered, displaying a wide friendly smile showing her new found commitment.

"Sounds good to me. I guess Angela has been telling you about all of us, maybe things she shouldn't be saying just yet, and I assume Booth will kill me if I jog your memory further so how about we just talk about the kids?" Cam offered. She knew Booth would forgive Angela for going against the doctors orders, after all the young woman had been just as worried about their colleague as he had. However, she knew Seeley well enough to know she shouldn't push his patience, especially as far as his wife was concerned.

"That sounds good to me. I don't remember them, well their past. I can't explain it properly but even though I didn't know who they were I knew they were a part of me, I knew there was a deep connection between me and these children, but I didn't know what. I never thought I'd have kids, never thought I would make a good mother. I was abandoned you know, when I was kid. I didn't want to risk putting anyone else through that pain. I'm sorry, I shouldn't be blabbing about this, especially when I can't remember the nature of our friendship. I'm not used to having friends, well, people offering to be my friend. I'm not very socially ept, as the only thing I know right now is myself I'm going to guess that hasn't changed much. I'm sorry, for anything I've done to you in the past that has made our friendship uneasy, I also apologize for not knowing what those exact events are, but I've come to a conclusion since Angela left. I'm going to make this work, so if I never remember my past know that I want us to be friends." Temperance rambled, trying to fulfill her bid to make her new life better than whatever her previous one had consisted of.

"Apology accepted, Brennan. I also apologize for things that I can't tell you about. Gosh that feels weird to say. We all support you, you can make this work. I think I should leave now though, I know the others are dying to see you and we wanted to be out before Ava and Parker finished, so you could spend time with your kids" Cam smiled, pulling Temperance into an awkward hug before she too left the room. Once again Temperance was left alone with her thoughts. She felt better after talking to Cam, she was hoping to put right any wrongs, she had been given another chance; one she wasn't going to waste. Her next two guests would be the most difficult though. Since her father and brother had both abandoned her, she wasn't very good at communicating with males over the age of 12. Booth was her husband, he was clearly married to her for a reason and therefore was obligated in his duty to be nice to her. However, Zach and Hodgins didn't necessarily owe her such loyalties.

"Hey Brennnan!' Hodgins exclaimed, rushing to the woman's side and pulling her into a warm embrace. Temperance immediately felt at ease in this mans company, she knew they must have shared something special in relation to their friendship.

"Hi, Jack. Anymore, crazy experiments lately?, Angela told me about them earlier." She added, noting the young mans enthusiastic glance at the possibility she may have remembered something.

"Not lately, we haven't really taken any cases since, well since your accident. I'm sure we'll be up to our usual mischief soon though. Don't you worry about that" He chuckled. "Anyway, I just wanted to say hello, I'll let Zach come and give you his greetings in case you need some rest." He pulled the woman in for another hug before exiting with a wave.

"Dr. Brennan! I've been informed to people careful with my language, when addressing you. I've come to offer my condolences over your current state. Dr. Saryoan informs me that should you memory fully restore itself then you will be back to work in no time. I just wanted to offer my expertise in any way I can." Zach babbled quickly, in such a way that Temperance hoped it wasn't his normal talking speed, perhaps he was nervous she thought. Whilst, to some his bed side manner left a lot to be desired, Temperance found herself to enjoy his company. She saw some of her younger self in him and hoped that she grew up to have his intellect. Although, even if she did say so herself she was well on her way before the accident.

"I'm not dead, Zach." she chuckled. "I just have some short term memory problems, nothing that cannot be restored with some rest". She reassured him. The 'squints' had made her realize, there is more than one kind of family. She may have been abandoned previously, through no fault of her own; but these people were sticking by her in her hour of need, as if nothing had changed. Not only was she making it through for her children, but she had to make it through for herself and her extended 'family'.

"I understand Dr. Brennan. Angela informed me that I am not socially advanced and should not wear you out too soon. I think it would be best if I leave now" with that Zach turned on his heel and exited the room. Temperance chuckled, allowing herself to lie down and become more comfortable. Truth be told the visits had warn her out, but she wouldn't change any of it for the world. Not only did she meet her friends, but she learnt a lot about herself. Everything would be okay, of this she was certain. She felt her lids becoming heavy as she slowly fell into a peaceful slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to all those that put this story on alert or favourited it. I really appreciate you taking the time to read it. Please feel free to review and let me know what you think of it so far. Constructive criticisms are always welcome. **

Temperance was awoke from her peaceful slumber to find her little girl bouncing on her bed and calling for her. Parker was trying to pull her off the bed but she managed to avoid him each time. _Just like her mother _though Temperance.

"Momma Momma! wake up! I got LOTS to tell youuuuuu" she called.

"I'm awake honey. It's okay Parker you can leave her. Sweetie, come and sit down here, you should know better than to bounce on the bed, especially when it's not your own" she gently scolded her daughter. Ava immediately sat down, and curled into her mothers side.

"Sorry momma. I just 'cited to see you. I painted you a picture, LOOK it's me, you, dadda and Parka. Tis a picture of when we went on 'oliday. I know you can't memba it, but I fort this might help your 'mory". she babbled, thrusting her latest piece of art in her mothers face.

"Ava, it's memory not 'ory." Parker advised. Ava's small brows furrowed as she tried to get her head around the new word.

"'mory, mem'ry, memory. MEMORY. MEMORY" she squealed excitedly, having finally managed to pronounce the word right. Parker gave her a big high five, whilst sporting a million watt grin just like his father who was standing in the doorway, watching the site that was unfolding in front of him. Temperance realised how lucky she was to have two beautiful, healthy children. Not only that but her little girl would always have a protector in her big brother. She knew Parker would never leave Ava, no matter what. She wished she had a big brother like him when she was growing up. She loved Russ, he was the perfect big brother but he had abandoned her just like her parents. It was his abandonment that had led her to run through those woods. It was his abandonment that forced to need to escape her situation, and she didn't want that for her daughter.

"Well done, Ava! I think you deserve some chocolate" praised Booth, fishing in his pocket for some loose change. Parker knew this was his que and gently forced the little girl off the bed, taking her small hand in his slightly bigger one and heading towards the vending machine down the corridor. Ava's faint chatter began to fade the further they got from the room.

"Hey, Tempie." Booth greeted, pulling her into a gentle hug. He sat on the edge of the bed holding her in his strong arms. She would never get tired of being held by him, of that she knew. "How did it go this morning?" he asked gently, praying that it went according to plan.

"It was incredible. I didn't know I'd have so many people who cared about me. Angela was, well she was amazing. I can see why I'm friends with her. She showed me loads of photos, nothing that will job my memory and she didn't provide me details, just enough for me to know who everyone was and what was happening. She's very beautiful, I'm lucky. Camille seemed a bit more shy, but she explained we never always saw eye to eye, we both apologized and have decided we should be better friends. I mean she wouldn't of bothered coming if she didn't really care about me and I know I can be a bit stubborn. I was very comfortable around Jack, I find it strange, I'm not usually so good with males; since I was abandoned by two of them, but I feel we had a connection somehow, like we had experienced something together, not in a romantic way of course, but something most others wouldn't understand. Zach was just like me! Well, is just like me. He was very concerned by he wasn't clouded by emotions, he was straight talking. I liked him." Brennan finished, she still couldn't believe how easy it was to talk around this man, her man. Whilst she assumed she did it all the time, it was still something unusual given her current state.

"Wow, sounds like you had a good morning then. I hope Angela didn't show you any embarrassing photos of me. I was hoping that anything drunk times at the christmas party could remain forgotten. Whaddya say?" he grinned.

"Oh no! They were the first ones she showed me!" Temperance teased, causing Booth to turn his eyes heavenward and pretend to pray. "Seeley, I have a question." she declared in a small voice, she wasn't sure how much he could tell her, but she hoped he would oblige and at least attempt to provide her with some sort of tit bit.

"mmm?" he offered, not yet committing himself to an answer.

"Ava said this picture was from when we went on holiday. I know you can't tell me details about it, but can you give me something, even if it's just where we went. I want to say it too her when she comes back. I just feel I should reassure her that her mums okay. She's only little." Temperance finished, she couldn't look her husband in the eye. This wasn't like her. She never had to care for anyone after they left, and she wasn't sure if she was going the right way about it.

"Well, I could tell you where we went. I think that will be enough for her. She's only young, she doesn't need you to recite all the details. Maybe if she just thinks you remember something it will be enough." he offered, causing Temperance to break out into a smile and nod. "We went to Lake Michigan to go to the beach." he smiled at that memory. Just then Ava and Parker returned to the room. Parker still holding his little sisters hand, protecting her. He lifted the little girl back onto the bed, where she settled in between Seeley and Temperance.

"Ava, your picture is beautiful! That was a good holiday wasn't it. I really enjoyed Lake Michigan!" she tried. Hoping it didn't sound to scripted. Parker looked at her skeptically and smiled, knowing she was trying to remember.

"YES! Well done Momma! Parker said you might not remember but I knew you would momma. You wouldn't forget something that fun, would you?" exclaimed the little girl, sporting another of her gapped tooth grins.

"Of course I wouldn't forget sweetie!" Temperance replied, in what she considered to be an overly happy voice, not that anyone else seemed to notice. Suddenly Temperance felt unlike herself, her daughters laughter seemed to fade to somewhere way off in the distance and there was silence. Temperance strained to hear, their seemed to be a new sound coming closer. It sounded like waves, but she couldn't be sure.

"_Momma! Come build a castle with me. Dadda wants to teach Parka some more football." exclaimed her little girl, slightly smaller than she was in real life. "We can make a big castle, and we can save the 'rincess from the tower. You be the 'rincess and dadda will be your 'rince." she said pulling her mother over to the buckets. Temperance seemed unable to respond. It was as if she was on the outside looking in, because then she saw herself smile at her daughter and build a big sand castle with her. The scene before her seemed to skip a few frames as the next thing she saw was Seeley throw this other her over his shoulders, whilst Ava pretended to have a sword fight with Parker, whom of course let his little sister win._

"Momma! Momma!" called Ava, snapping Temperance out of her day dream. "Are you okay momma?" she cried, leaping into her mothers arms.

"Of course sweetheart. I was just thinking about her holiday. Do you remember that big sand castle we built, and daddy had to come and rescue me. You protected me from big bad Parker didn't you. I enjoyed that game, did you Ava?" She smiled at the memory. The memory, she had done, she had remembered something. Something small and trivial perhaps, but it was the first memory of her new life.

"YOU MEMBAED!" Ava giggled. Temperance looked around the room to be met by three beautifully large smiles, but none of them were as large as her own. Ava stood carefully on the bed, taking each of her mothers cheeks in one of her soft, small hands. "I knew you'd memba momma, I knew it!" she grinned, placing a sloppy kiss to her mothers forehead.


End file.
